Soul x Maka - Confession , love, death
by foxgamerthelilwolf
Summary: Soul and Maka are secretly in love with each other and they don't know that they will love their future together. (This story will need to be finished later)
1. Soul's BIG mistake

Soul chased Maka down the street "MAKA!" Maka turned back surprised, soul had been chasing her in the cold with no jacket or anything. "Soul! Your gonna freeze!" Soul shivered, Maka was right, it was freezing. Maka walked up to soul and handed him her jacket " here! " Maka said in a cute but innocent voice. "T-t-thank y-you" soul put on the jacket and warmed up. " Maka, aren't you cold? " Soul said quietly. " Naw, I'm ok" Maka said with a lying tone to her voice. " Your a bad liar, you know? " Soul went to Maka and held his arms out. Maka blushed a bit and hugged soul. " thanks" Maka said quietly. Soul wrapped his arms around her. Soul also blushed a bit also "Maka, you wanna go home?" Maka looked up at soul and made a small nod. Soul heard a creak in a nearby ally. "Lets go now" soul walked home glancing over his shoulder making sure someone was following them. Tsubaki sighed " Blackstar, we need to practice for real, soul noticed us" Black Star just smiled at her and gestured at her "Welp, let's go back home" Tsubaki hanged her head and walked home with black star. Soul and Maka were watching TV. Maka started to fall asleep. After a a few minutes, she was sleeping on soul's shoulder. Soul blushed and carried Maka to her bedroom. "Night Maka" soul whispered. "Soul..." Maka said in her sleep as soul was leaving. Soul turned around with surprise. Soul bit his lip, should he do it. Should he lay down next to Maka, or leave? Soul shook his head and laid down next to Maka. Soul sighed as he fell asleep.


	2. The chase of DOOM

Maka blushed and stuttered crazily "s-s-s-s-soul?!" Maka turned completely red. Soul blinked and woke up completely. "Maka?! I-um-you see - you-i -um" soul turned red also. They both fell into a dead silence. Maka searched for a book, soul got up and ran "oh god I screwed up BIG TIME" soul ran out of the house as Maka found a book and ran after soul . "Wait up!" Maka shouted in a angry way. " No! Your gonna hit me! " Soul shouted back with fear loaded in his comment. Black Star jumped in front of soul "BLACK STAR RUN!" black star was confused and saw Maka with a book . Black Star ran "what did you do now that triggered Maka idiot?" Soul heard the idiot and gave black star that look ( ya know the one your angry parents give ya when you said the wrong thing to her face *wink wink*) black star looked forward and was a little pissed with soul for dragging him into this. "Maka!" Black Star shouted and slowed down. " What idiot?! " Maka said angrily "how did soul piss you off, especially on summer vacation" black star said triggered by maka's tone. " Heh, um, hehe... " Maka stopped and blushed "well you see" maka said embarrassed. "I won't judge" black star said quietly, he knew if he got pissed more at her he would be dead meat. "S-soul...H-he slept with m-me..." Maka said quietly "oh, I see, same for Tsubaki " Black Star said scared "Maka, sorry how did soul piss you off now...?" Tsubaki caught up with them and sighed. Maka told Tsubaki . Tsubaki gave soul the death look. "I see" Tsubaki said with an evil tone. Tsubaki sighed " wanna use me as a weapon to get revenge? " Tsubaki said with an assuring tone. "Kk!" Maka said. Black Star got scared and ran to soul " you better run, they are teaming up on you" black star said worried. Soul gulped and saw the pair of ladies and knew that would be his demise "crap..." Soul ran quickly. **FLIP! ! I AM STUPID!** soul thought...


	3. The DeathPair's Prank

As Maka and Tsubaki, let's call them the DeathPair, chased Soul like the wind. Maka's emerald green eyes seem to blow bright red in anger. This little, I mean... That was kinda cute... NO! Maka shook her head "YOUR GONNA DIE!" Maka taunted Soul with her voice sounding scary as hell. The DeathPair even scared Black*Star the one and only big shot. "Black*star" Tsubaki said sounding evil, which scared the living hell out of him. "SOUL YOU FLIPING IDIOT! IF I WAS A TSUDERE I WOULD BE SHOUTING BAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAAA" Black*Star said with fear and anger, more fear though. "OOOOOH BLACK*STAR" Tsubaki sounded angrier than the devil himself. "Soul... HEehehehehehehehhehehehehehehe" Maka sounded like Tsubaki but like 9999x scarier. (Sry for the exaggeration, I have some scary stuff going on in my head. :P) "I'm such an idiot" Soul sounded like he was gonna cry. Soul slowly let out a tear as he heard giggles and laughter. "Soul! You are an idiot" Maka and Tsubaki laughed. Soul stopped running, BLack*Star was shocked, but... Black*Star ran straight into the wall of an ally. "Ooooowwwww..." The group heard Black*Star and turned around to see Black*Star's face red from the impact. Soul and the DeathPair burst into laughter "AHAHAHAHAHAHA"


	4. Ashley- The Overseer

Black*Star was shocked by the impact AND the fact that Maka and Tsubaki scared the living HELL out them. "It... It... Was a prank.. " Black*Star and soul said in unison. "YO! THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING" Ashley said clapping ( my oc ) The DeathPair, BlackStar, and soul were confused "Who are you" they all said. "I am Ashley, and that was hilarious" Ashley said with a bow. " Cool" Soul said still shocked and confused. "Ashley" Tsubaki said. "Yes?" Ashley said with a grin. " I am Tsu-" Tsubaki was interrupted. "I know you all, no need for introduction" Ashley said with a smug look. " Well, I am the big shot here so- " Black Star was cut off. "I know" Ashley said trying to stay calm "I know all your secrets, even your crushes and man! I ship it!" Ashley said happily. "WHO'S BLACKSTAR'S CRUSH!?" Maka said excitedly. " Its... "Ashley said with suspense. "Yeah!" Soul joined in with Maka as they spoke in unison. Black Star lit up and ran. "TSUBAKI!" Ashley said fangirling and squealing. Tsubaki, soul, and Maka were shocked. "Blackstar... I...I" Tsubaki blushed. "NO...FREAKING...WAYYYYYY!" Soul, Maka , and Ashley were fangirling. "I love... You... Too black star..." Black Star froze. Tsubaki and black star left. "Ima tell you Soul's crush!" Ashley said happily. Soul froze "Let me tell her... This is gonna be embarrassing" Soul said with fear .


	5. Quicker Than Expected

"M-maka..." Soul blushed "Yeah?" Maka said in confusion " I...I... Love you... " Soul said quietly. Maka laughed and blushed "awww! That's cute! I love you too!" Maka said with excitement " I...SHIP...ITTT! " Ashley said fangirling and squealing. Soul turned red, Maka leaned in towards Soul "M-ma-" Soul was interrupted by the sweet kiss of Maka. Soul blushed embracing this wonderful moment, Maka was happy that soul confessed his feelings, and now felt kinda bad for the prank. Ashley fainted because she was fangirling so damn hard. "Uh, is she ok?" Maka said breaking the sweet moment. "I dunno" soul said calmly "Anyway, let's bring her home" Maka said as she picked Ashley up. The happy couple walked home together. When they got home the set Ashley down in the tub and dumped cold water on her "AAAAGHHHH" Ashley screamed with shock. Maka and soul snickered "Fuunnnnny" Ashley said triggered as she got up and walked to the couch "Let us watch tv!" Ashley said with happiness for the new couple. "Ok!" Maka and soul said as Ashley laughed and turned on a special channel "Like this" Ashley said, while turning on a tv show known as SoulEater (see what I did there?) Maka and soul were confused "They are recording us?" Soul and Maka said " No, you are let's just say, only a drawing" Ashley said. The room went into dead silence.


End file.
